DC: 2012-02-29 - Dude, Where's my Kara? - Part 4 - Tre or Consequences
In his basketball shorts and a t-shirt, Tre has been training pretty heavily as of late and has been in a extremely good mood as of late. Granted it's been a bit since he's been around the Tower. Though for the most part if the Titans did come looking for him, they would find that he's been working both his jobs. Much overtime and trying to get his apartment together. But here he is training. It's been a pretty ... odd ... day for Kara ever since she had that vanilla-flavored apple cider thanks to the secretly used addition of synthetic red kryptonite mixed into the beverage. Causing $320,000 of damage to a bank in the process of foiling a robbery ... then taking the money they stole with her. Giving that money to a victoria's secret for some skimpy lingerie and a short kimono robe. Pretty much throwing herself at Roy sexually, then winding up knocking him unconscious instead. Kneeing Captain Marvel in the groin. Not to mention a collection of other chaotic actions she's been doing - many possibly brought on from what she's wearing. Speaking of which, she's still wearing the short kimono with the skimpy lingerie underneath, the 'robe' lightly sashed around her waist. The elevator lowers to the gym, but before the door can open on its own, Kara basically wrenches the door open impatiently, causing the metal to crunch aside. She walks stomps out, a mixture of looking simply adorable, seductive, and annoyed. When she sees Tre, though, she smiles and heads over. "Tre" she calls in a singsong voice. Has she been walking around outside in that? Turning around as he looks to Kara, he blinks as he looks at her. "Whoa.." he smiles. "Damn you look good." he chuckles. Though the crunch of the doors to the elevator does has him look a bit past her then back to Kara. Stretching out, "Have you been wearing......" he stops and shakes his head. "Damn Kara...." he says to her as he looks at her. She is a sight to see and if she didn't have a boyfriend seriously he would get with her. But she does and he's now seeing someone...he sighs. Kara Zor-El walks up to Tre, grinning. "That's right, I definitely do." She wraps her arms around Tre's neck flirtatiously. Maybe that means she'll have a repeat of Roy. Or maybe a repeat of Captain Marvel. Who knows. "So many incomplete sentences... finish your sentence." She then taps his nose with her finger playfully. Yeah, blinking a few times and staring at Kara who just walked up to him and well yea. "Whats up Kara..?" he asks as he looks very surprised, then he chuckles a bit. "Trying out something to see how Solar will react?" he asks now thinking that she is joking. But why don't he think she's joking. She's always been clear about her feelings for her boyfriend and with her wrapping her arms about his neck, he shivers a bit. "You ok?" he asks as he begins staring into her eyes. Kara Zor-El smiles. "Solar would forgive me for anything I do. He loves that I can beat him up. Pretty much worships me." She giggles, then moves her head forward to Tre so their foreheads are touching, while her body's pressed up to him and her arms are draped over his shoulders. And what she's wearing - it makes her normal outfit look positively conservative. Heck, it makes the Toon Titans costume look conservative. "Sorta would be hot if he did get all jealous though, wouldnt it?" Tre is a bit perplexed and turned on all at the same time. As her forhead comes to press against his, "Well he does like you alot, I didn't he took it to the extreme of worship though." he chuckles nervously. Feeling her body pressed up against his sweaty one, and her arms now draping over his shoulders. He does look down and it's not intentional but what he sees causes him to back up a bit. "Umm Kara, he would kick my ass, and I mean that in the most literral of fashion." he says as he backs up a bit. This isn't his Kara. Damn it why is his senses kicking in, though he does brush his hands against her kimono by accident. Kara Zor-El runs her leg up Tre's side, pouting. "Awwww." she says, talking in a semi-mocking babytalk. "Is the big stwong kung fu man scared of my boyfriend? You do know I could protect you." She pulls Tre back up to her with one of her hands. "She holds up her forefinger and thumb. I've knocked him out with just a flick. He didnt want me to pull punches, and wham." She flicks the air, then holds her finger to Tre's head briefly. Then puts it back down around his shoulders again. "Gimme a kiss." Looking to you as you speak in babytalk, though the rising of your leg along his side does have him hold it close to him. As he is pulled into the hug, he brings his arms around her waist and he doesn't seem to say anything for the moment. He's just looking at her, "I know you would protect me, and I know you wouldn't let him hurt me like I know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." Leaning in, then stopping as he holds her there. "But Kara, you know me too well to know that I would do anything to jeoperdize your relationship. You know probably right now I would just want to make out with you right here and now regardless of who saw us. But I can't. There is something not right, you wouldn't do this normally and I don't know why your doing this now." A bit of hurt is seen in his eyes, the ache of wanting to take Kara now, but then a calm comes over him. "But like you, I've found someone too." he smiles. "You're my best friend, it's a rule for me not to do something like this to you." he says knowing full well that if she wanted, the Kryptonian-powered girl could have him right here and now and with there not being anyone able to stop her. Kara Zor-El rolls her eyes. "Rao... is every guy in this building so cowardly? And you know, pretty sure anyone who could hurt me could turn you to paste." She frowns a bit. "Nothing's wrong with me - what, I start doing what I want instead of what other people are saying is 'proper' and suddenly everyone thinks they can tell me what's normal for me? I get enough of that from Kal and I know that they think I'm more powerful than him too. Definitely don't need to hear that from you too." She gives you a small shove which, for most people, is not a small shove from anyone else. More like throwing someone across the room. She crosses her arms. "Fine, tell me who you think is a better catch than me?" Here they go and with the shove he goes running backwards, he manages to get his feet under him and crouch down as he slides to a stop. Looking over to Kara as she tells him how she feels and that he was the last person she wanted to hear this from. Though when she asks who is better then she is, he didn't want to give his girlfriends name, because he didn't know this just didn't feel like his Kara. Someone he's grown to love but then again can only be her best friend. "Kara, you know me." he says to her. "Hell I've tried hitting on you and flirting, but half the time you just ignored me, or tell me how you like Solar and such that I just stopped trying. Granted I feel you were doing it on purpose. But now out of the blue you coming at me like you want me here and now." he sighs. He walks right back up to you, he does wrap his arms around you again. "Your my best friend and one of the people I would give my life for. I'm all for you going for what you want and finding your own way. But this is way too drastic, even for you. And as long as you've known me, I've always tried to show you other things and even talked to you about looking to do new things and stuff. I'm not the smartest person in the world. But I do know that this isn't you." he can't believe he is saying this. You are a beauty and the fact that you have on lingere on, please if there is a God beat him over the head or praise him for his restraint. But as he looks to her, he just stares into her eyes then looks back over her body. Maybe she is tired of being told what to do, maybe nothing is causing this at all and she just decided to do her. Kara Zor-El frowns while you put your arms around her, trying to talk reason to her. "Oh... you're definitely not the smartest guy in the world if you're being such a wuss about kissing me." She moves you back up against the wall. "Maybe I like a guy to be more forceful, not just cowering and going 'oh I don't know if I should take charge and have some guts.' And.. you know, stop telling me how you'd give your life for me but you won't even kiss me? Forget that you'd be about as much help protecting me from any -real- danger to me as a soap bubble would be to protect a person from a bullet. You're not a superhero. I mean you're not even Batman! At least he has gadgets. You have what... sticks? What? Oh no Darkseid... he has sticks! Yeah that will make him cower. Brainiac, look out, he knows kung fu! Hey, stop Titano, you might give his toe a splinter or something!" She frowns, pressing herself up to Tre. "Look, I'm not even ASKING you to protect me, just kiss me already! Oh screw it." Then she just kisses Tre instead. Not expecting her to fly to the wall, gripping Kara's sides as he is pulled with her. He looks at her for a long moment, but as she begins to taunt him. Comparing him to others and telling him how ineffective he is. He looks away from his friend, these have been questions, concerns he's had and now to hear you say this and rather harshly. He looks back at you rather angerly, his eyes narrowed and for her. ANYONE BUT KARA to call him out like this and down him after how much he's sacrificed to join the team, her help and putting some of his past demons aside and beaten others, she just down him like this. From anyone else he could possibly take it, but not her, anyone but her. But totally not expecting a kiss, their lips meet. His anger abated slightly, then forcefully he kisses her back, though he does start to attempt to break the kiss. Kara Zor-El doesn't let him break the kiss. Heck, she kisses more forcefully until it feels like his lungs are begging for oxygen. Then SHE breaks the kiss, though, finally letting him get some valuable air again. Then Tre says "If I'm weak, then you don't need me. Find someone to kiss." Kara frowns at Tre. Her eyes even glow red, like she might just vaporize her friend's head. "Fine, MAYBE I WILL!" Her eyes stop glowing and she lets go of Tre, tossing him aside. Then she storms off, saying stuff like "WOULDNT KNOW A GOOD THING IF IT HIT YOU..." Actually it's a good thing she didnt hit him, come to think of it. Swearing in Kryptonian, she heads to the elevator angrily and heads in. Unfortunately, the elevator's doors are broken from when she basically ripped them open back when entering into the gym, so they won't close, sort of ruining her angry exit. That's when she gets out of the elevator, rips the whole elevator OUT of the shaft, tosses it aside, and flies up the shaft to leave. Okay, that was an even angrier exit. Guess Tre will need to take the stairs. As if he hasnt had enough exercise today. Tre was kissing her back figuring if he did she would let him breath and break the kiss, but damn it he needed AIR!!!! As she breaks the kiss, and hollars at him about maybe she will. He is about to say something when he is litterally flung aside, landing and skidding across the ground. Tre grunts and rolls about until he stops, looking up to see you walking out of the gym. As much as he didn't want to talk to her, he had to get her back. "KARA WAIT!" he calls out, but stops when he hears the elevator being demolished. He quickly runs out and frowns, "Shit." he says and quickly begins taking the stairs up two levels. Damn it he's tired, his lips are sore but honestly he's been wanting to kiss her for so long that the kiss he got wasn't the one he wanted. Her eyes though, they scared him. It looked to him that she was thinking of burning off his head and here he is running up after her. Some would say he's crazy to let Kara go like that, others would think he crazy for chasing her. Hell he didn't know which was worse, but he rather her be kissing him then taking advantage of someone else. "Kara wait!" he calls to her again. By the time Tre gets up the stairs, Kara's long gone. So is the lobby elevator door, which looks like someone shot a cannon out of it. Same for the front doors. The news is probably going to be mighty interesting tonight. "I know you can hear me Kara, please come back." he says in his normal voice. "I know a good thing when I see it. Just come back." he says as he waits in the lobby just for a bit longer. If she doesn't come back he will just sit and wait and well yeah the news will be pretty interesting, but then again he needs to find out whats going on with her. But she doesn't come back. She's already busy taking up Tre's 'dare' to 'find someone to kiss.'